Tündérmese
by firelemonade
Summary: Minden mesének van mondani valója csak olvasnunk kell a sorok között és rájönni a valóságra. Hát én is csak annyit kérek tőletek olvassatok a sorok között. Mert csodák léteznek.


**Tündérmese: Tündérmese**

írta: orsi16

Édesapám minden este mesélt egy tündérmesét, amikor kicsi voltam. Nem volt boldog vége, csupán az őszinte szerelemről szólt. Egy szerelemről, ami a legerősebb a világon. Ez a legromantikusabb történet, amit valaha hallottam.

Úgy emlékszem azokra az estékre, mintha csak most élném át őket. Alig vártam, hogy pizsamámban legyek és hallgassam a már jól ismert történetet. Egy fiú és egy lány meséjét, akik mindent feláldoztak a szerelmükért.

Tündérmese

_\- Bújj a pizsamádba picur – mondta Ronald Weasley négy éves lányának, miközben a nappaliban szanaszét heverő játékokat pakolta be egy rózsaszín dobozba._

\- Oké apu – rohant fel a kislány a lépcsőn, de mikor a feléhez érkezett hirtelen megállt és az apja felé fordult. – Elmondod nekem a hercegnő és a herceg történetét? – nézett a csöppség olyan bájosan a nappaliban álló férfira, ahogy csak tudott.

\- Majd meglátjuk. De most szaladj, mert Luna már elkészítette a fürdővizet – nevetett a vörös hajú varázsló, mire a lánya hangos nevetéssel szaladt a fürdőszobába. A kislány minden este ragaszkodott ehhez a meséhez és ő nem tudott nemet mondani neki. A kapcsolatuk pedig csak még szorosabb lett, mióta Ron elvette Lunát

Még emlékezett arra az estére, mikor ott állt Luna előtt és csak hebegett-habogott, a szavak amikre már egy hete készült hirtelen nem jutottak eszébe. Nem tudta, hogyan is kérje meg a nő kezét. Mire a mellette álló kislány végül azt mondta Lunának, hogy a papája és ő szeretnék, legyen az új anyukája. A szőke hajú nő hirtelen annyira meghatódott, hogy válaszolni is elfelejtett.

\- Apu, már kész vagyok – kiabálta a gyerekszobából egy kis hangocska.

\- Rendben, máris megyek – válaszolt, s a játékos dobozt letéve indult fel az emeletre. Mikor felért, ott találta a kis angyalt, aki már pizsamába bújva várta a mesét. - Jól van, elmondom a mesét – egyezett bele a férfi, s rózsaszín takaróba göngyölte a kicsit.

\- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt a varázserdők és üveghegyeken is túl - kezdte Ron –, volt egy herceg. Erős, bátor és jószívű volt.

\- És volt egy hercegnő is – szólalt meg a kicsi.

\- Igen volt egy hercegnő is – folytatta a férfi, s közben megmosolyogta lánya buzgóságát. – A hercegnő nagyon okos, jó lelkű és szép volt. A herceg és a hercegnő már hét éve a legjobb barátok voltak. Semmi nem választhatta el őket. Egy napon a herceg azon kapta magát, hogy szerelmes a hercegnőbe. Épp ezért egy álarcos bált rendezett. Egész éjjel csak táncoltak majd, ahogy éjfélt ütött az óra a herceg elmondta, hogy mit érez. A hercegnő ezután megcsókolta a herceget.

\- Jaj, de édes – mondta a kicsi lány.

\- A csók után minden megváltozott, a herceg a hercegnőnek adta a szívét és ő pedig úgy szerette a herceget, mint még soha senkit. A szerelmük minden nappal egyre csak nőtt. Nagyon boldogok voltak. Megvédték egymást minden bajtól, de aztán egy napon…

\- Ó nem – bújt el a kislány a takaró alatt.

\- Egy napon egy gonosz mágus jött a királyságba. A herceg és a hercegnő együtt harcoltak a gonosz ellen, de az egyre csak nőtt. Csatlósokat gyűjtött maga mellé és sötét sereget alapított. Majd egy szomorú napon a gonosz mágus megölte a hercegnőt. A herceg belebetegedett a bánatba. Az élet iránti szeretet eltűnt belőle, úgy érezte elvesztette a lelkét. A legjobb barátja sem tudta kimozdítani ebből az állapotból. Már csak a bosszú éltette és egy ajándék, amit a hercegnőtől kapott. Egy nap a fekete mágus szembe került a herceggel és a herceg eltüntette a gonoszságot a földről, de sajnos ő is odaveszett. Egyesek azt tartják, a lelke már a hercegnővel van.

\- Szegény herceg – mondta a lánya.

\- Igen, szegény herceg – ismételte Ron is szomorúan –, de tudod a csata előtt a herceg oda adta a hercegnőtől kapott ajándékát a legjobb barátjának, hogy vigyázzon rá. A legszebb ajándékot, amit az élettől csak kapni lehet.

\- Mi volt az ajándék papa? – kíváncsiskodott a kicsi.

Ron mosolygott és puszit nyomott lánya homlokára, majd még egyszer betakarta. – Ez egy titok, egy varázslatos titok – mondta, majd leoltotta a lámpát, hogy lánya békésen aludhasson.

Tündérmese

Apám soha nem mondta meg, mi volt az ajándék. Ez titok maradt. Talán ő sem tudta igazán, mi volt az. Bármi is az, biztosan nagyon különleges. Annyira lenyűgözött a herceg és a hercegnő története, hogy mindig úgy hittem valójában is léteztek. Hogy a történetben lévő szerelem valóságos, s létezhet ilyen mély szerelem.  
Amikor a papám elmesélte a történetet, láttam az arcán a szomorúságot, mintha ő is átélné. Tudtam, hogy van valami. amit nem mond el.

\- Reggeli! – kiáltotta édesanyám a földszintről. Luna mindig saját lányaként kezelt és én is úgy szerettem, mintha ő lenne a mamám.

Amint lesétáltam az ebédlőbe a mindennapi képet láttam, amit soha nem cserélnék el. A mamám, amint épp palacsintát pakol az asztalra, a papámat, amint épp az öcsémnek magyaráz kviddics trükköket. Hugo tavaly került be a kviddics csapatba, határozottan jól játszott. A papa büszke volt, hogy mind a ketten bekerültünk, Hugo terelőként, én pedig fogóként.

\- Fiúk, elég már a kviddicsből – mondta mama, s közben már fordult is, hogy egy másik adag palacsintát rakjon az asztalra. – Bepakoltatok már holnapra? – kérdezte anya a reggeli végeztével.

\- Én már igen – bólintottam –, de Hugo már egy héttel ezelőtt bepakolt, hisz alig várja már, hogy újra Roxfortban lehessen a lányok miatt – mondtam. Természetesen csak, hogy bosszantsam az öcsémet.

Hugo dühösen nézett rám. Én voltam az egyetlen, aki tudtam a gyenge pontját. Hugo ötödéves és sok lány, ha csak a nevét hallotta libabőrös lett. Különösképpen Elois Montgomer egy harmadéves hugrabugos, aki már két éve a szerelmével üldözi az öcsémet.

\- Nos mami legyen elég annyi, hogy már kész vagyok – válaszolta dühösen Hugo, mire mami egy apró mosolyt és fejrázást intézett felém.

Tündérmese

Már alkonyodott, mikor a Roxfort történetének utolsó fejezetét olvastam. Szerettem ezt a könyvet, mint alapjában véve bármi mást, amit olvasni lehetett. Sokszor tűnődtem azon, vajon milyen lehetett az édesanyám és ebből a kérdésből jutottam el odáig, hogy vajon miért nem hasonlítok a családom többi tagjára. Hisz zöld szemem és barna hajam van, ami tudtommal az egész családban nem fordult elő még soha. Apa erre azt szokta válaszolni, hogy túlságosan a mamámra ütöttem.

Odakint lassan besötétedett, a könyvre sárgás fényt vetett az olvasólámpa. A szemem már kezdett fájni, így becsuktam a könyvet.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy elég késő van? – kérdezte egy hang a szobám ajtajából. – Holnap nagy napod lesz.

Majd az árnyékból apám alakja bontakozott ki, s ült le mellém az ágyra, aztán pedig egy „egy túl gyorsan felnősz" pillantással jutalmazott.

\- Az én kislányom már nem kicsi többé – mondta, közben tüzetesebben megvizsgálta az arcom.

\- Igen apu, tudod a gyerekek általában felnőnek és ezt én sem kerülhetem el. De megígérem, hogy mindig a te kislányod leszek – hoztam a tudtára, majd olyan szorosan öleltem meg, ahogy csak tudtam.

\- Nagyon hasonlítasz édesanyádra – mondta hirtelen szomorúan.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy az igazi mamámról beszélt. Mindig is azon töprengtem, hogy vajon hogy nézett ki? Hasonlítok - e rá? Sosem mutatott fényképet róla. Úgy véltem, túl fájdalmas volt a múltról, róla beszélnie.

\- Igazán? – kérdeztem

\- Igen. Pont olyan szép és okos vagy, mint ő volt – mondta, majd elfordította a tekintetét. Tudtam, hogy ez mit jelent. Könnyezik.

Meglepődtem a helyzeten, hisz soha nem láttam sírni. Most jöttem csak rá, mennyire nem ismerem az anyukámat.

\- Szeretted őt? – kérdeztem.

A kérdésemre felém fordult, majd szomorúan nézett rám.

\- Én… - kezdte majd elhallgatott. Tudtam, hogy fájó pontra tapintottam. Rájöttem, hogy még nincs itt az ideje, hogy a mamámról beszéljünk.

\- Nos, talán ideje lefeküdnöm – törtem meg a csendet, s a könyvet az éjjeli szekrényre tettem.

\- Oh, jól van, akkor jó éjszakát, kincsem – mondta kicsit megdöbbenve, majd rám mosolygott.

Már épp kisétált volna a szobámból, de hirtelen megtorpant, s visszasétált az ágyamhoz.

\- Akarod tudni a herceg titkát? – kérdezte váratlanul.

\- Hmm? Nem gondolod, hogy öreg vagyok már ehhez, apu? – kérdeztem vissza.

\- Igen, azt hiszem igazad van – mosolygott.

\- Talán egyszer. Még nem állok készen arra, hogy felnőjek – mondtam neki, mire puszit nyomott a homlokomra.

\- Örülök, hogy ezt hallom – mondta csendesen.

\- Szeretlek, apu.

\- Én is szeretlek, Lily.


End file.
